


it's enough

by newmoon (sugarjisoo)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jacob is a sweetheart, M/M, just canada boys being soft, lapslock, literally wrote this at 2 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjisoo/pseuds/newmoon
Summary: where kevin has a lot of work to do and jacob talks him out of it





	it's enough

“kevin.”

 

jacob’s voice fills the quiet room, where only the sound of occasional typing can be heard from the bed that the other canadian boy is currently residing on.

 

kevin is lying on his stomach while perusing his laptop, something jacob has constantly scolded him for – _“it’s not even that big of a deal,”_ kevin had argued, to which jacob had pulled up articles online about how doing so _"flattens the natural curve of the spine, which can lead to lower back pain"_ and kevin is forced to sit up only to repeat the process over and over again – while jacob is sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the younger boy with a slightly disapproving expression on his face. only slightly, because his disapproval is overshadowed with concern– kevin has been in the same position for over 3 hours now, and would likely continue without an intervention.

 

“mm,” kevin replies, eyes not steering away from his laptop screen, glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose. jacob wants to reach over and adjust them, just like he wants to reach over and brush down kevin’s messy hair, or straighten out the wrinkles in his clothing.

 

sighing, jacob taps kevin’s shoulder more insistently. “kevin, you need to take a break,” he presses, his voice the same level of calm and collected as always, with just a hint of firmness. “we’ve been practicing all day and it’s late. get some rest.”

 

kevin shrugs him off. “i _am_ resting. see? i’m lying down,” he retaliates, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. jacob can’t help the small smile that makes its way to his face, despite his attempts to remain resolute. jacob moves over onto the bed until he’s hovering over kevin, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

 

“what’s this?” he asks, wondering what could possibly have kevin this absorbed.

 

“oh, i’m helping to design the cover for our new album, as well as the backdrops for the rest of the pages. the details are taking forever, but i told them i could handle it, so i _will.”_ he says the last part with gusto, though jacob knows kevin well enough to tell when he is unsure about something, and the way he bites the corner of his lip and furrows his brows ever so slightly was enough of a giveaway.

 

“why would you go and say that…” jacob chides softly. “it’s a lot of work, and you’re an idol on top of it.”

 

“i can do it.”

 

“kevin,” jacob repeats once more, leaning his chin against kevin’s shoulder, lips inches away from his earlobe. his hand rests lightly over kevin’s own, stopping him from typing. kevin shivers slightly from the contact and turns slightly to view jacob out of his peripheral vision.

 

“what?” kevin replies, but it’s quiet and uncertain, a certain nervousness in his gaze. jacob gives him a look before prying both his hands off the keyboard, noticing how cold his fingers were, a stark contrast to jacob’s warm ones. he envelopes kevin’s hands into his own without a second thought, lying down next to him on the twin-sized bed.

 

kevin drops his head, his hair falling over his eyes, as he turns to jacob with a conflicted look. “do you think i won’t be able to get it done? do you think it’s not possible?” he asks him in a tiny voice and ah, there it is, the hint of insecurity that jacob had sensed before. jacob rolls over onto his side and fights back the urge to sweep kevin’s bangs away from his eyes– he has to warm up kevin’s hands first.

 

“no, you’re kevin moon. you surely would get it done, one hundred percent perfect and ready to go,” jacob responds knowingly. kevin shoots him a weak smile in reply. he’s still propped up on his elbows from staring at the laptop screen, so jacob reaches over and shuts it, motioning for kevin to lie down properly next to him as he pushes the laptop away.

 

kevin obliges, and jacob, deciding he’s warmed up kevin’s hands enough, reaches over and brushes kevin’s hair away from where it was caught, traces of it stuck to his eyelashes as jacob’s fingertips graze his forehead. kevin’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch, and jacob leaned closer, their knees bumping from the close proximity.

 

“jacob,” kevin says, his eyes still closed. “thanks.”

 

jacob could ask why he was thanking him, could ask him to elaborate, could ask a million things really, but instead he opts for a simple “mhmm.” kevin opens his eyes to see jacob inches away from him, as jacob reaches over and removes his glasses, placing them on the pillow next to him.

 

the air surrounding them is quiet yet understanding. no words need to be spoken, just the simple glances are enough. it’s enough when kevin slowly reaches over and tugs on the collar of jacob’s shirt. it’s enough when jacob moves even closer, closing the already small gap between them.

 

it’s enough when the sound of their breathing can no longer be distinguished, when jacob angles his head to avoid bumping their noses together. when kevin places both hands on jacob’s chest, crumpling the fabric of his shirt. when all they can taste was a mix of minty lip balm and strawberry poptarts. it’s enough.

 

“jacob,” kevin murmurs against the older’s mouth. “i think i’m in love with you.”

 

jacob lets out a breathy laugh, pulling back slightly to look at kevin. “well, i sure would hope so, given the fact that we’ve been together for so long.”

 

kevin sighs and pulls jacob back against him, lips against lips. he kisses back, never being able to get enough of the taste that was just so perfectly _kevin._

 

yes, it’s enough. as long as they have each other, it’s enough.

 

jacob breaks away from the kiss to lie back down next to kevin, his breathing somewhat erratic and hair disheveled, an outcome of being with kevin for so long.

 

“kevin,” jacob says one last time.

 

“yeah?”

 

“i think i’m in love with you too.”

 

kevin rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless, and eventually they both fall asleep, as the troubles of tomorrow become a ghost of the past.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hoo my first tbz fic letsgetit  
> srry it was so short i literally wrote this on a whim   
> stan moonbae for clear skin


End file.
